


Why shouldn't I vent on you?

by Kazaha_87



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Because they are friends (or kind of), Between page 730 and 731, Drabble, Gen, Lalli's POV third person, Rated T for language, and because I had to distract myself from the waiting of page 732
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 11:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazaha_87/pseuds/Kazaha_87
Summary: What goes on in Lalli's head before (finally) snapping at poor (stupid, naive and sweet) Emil.Right before page 731.Updated beta-ed version (by Minutia_R)





	Why shouldn't I vent on you?

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first contribution to the SSSS fandom only because I discovered this comic just less than a week ago and the story was already at this point (otherwise I'm sure that I would have written at least another three or four more before this one, all placed between a significative scene and the next... because I ship these two too much for my own good and heart's sake!!!)
> 
> By the way, I hope you'll like it! :D
> 
> Updated beta-ed version, thanks to Minutia_R's kindness and patience in showing and explaining my language mistakes to me. Thanks for your time! I really appreciate it!

Really: what the hell had they come here for?

They were risking their lives for nothing.

Right from the start, Tuuri had practically been going to meet certain death -- the only uncertainty was knowing exactly when and how it would happen.

And the stupid, idiotic Swede answering to the name of Emil was an idiot of the worst kind because he was just too stupid to understand that he was one!

He understood nothing – no, even less than nothing! Because he was an idiot! A naive idiot!

And his smile was just as much idiotic as his empty head!

 

He just wanted to go home.

No, _better_ : he wanted to go back in time and just never have left in the first place!

But he couldn’t, and now they were stuck here, in this no-men’s land in the middle of nowhere.

 

Seriously: what the hell was so fascinating of the Silent World?

Clearly nothing if they asked him!

Everything here was in ruins, and incredibly dangerous. And now they were been hunted by ghosts and who knows if they really could go back without risking everybody’s life!

Because he, unlike Emil, could hear their menaces loud and clear, their threats to follow them forever and kill everybody they loved… as if Tuuri wasn’t enough already!

 

_Damn!_

 

And Emil was being moved by a stupid flower and now was talking about friendship with that stupid, _stupid_ optimistic smile plastered on his stupid, _stupid_ face because for him Tuuri was just a person like anybody else.

He was sure as hell that Emil had never seen anybody die in front of his eyes.

 

_But he had._

 

And now his cousin was going to die too.

 

Because _fucking_ Tuuri was his _fucking_ cousin and not, like for Emil, just _anybody_ _else_!

 

And he had been dragged into this _fucking_ mess because he loved her, and even if he didn’t want to go in the first place and he didn’t understand a single fucking word around him since they had left Mora except for the rare times when Tuuri spoke to him, he had followed her because he had thought that he could make sure that she came back home safe.

And she didn’t.

 

He had failed to protect his family.

 

_AGAIN!_

 

And Emil… _Emil_ …

_ARGH!_

He just wanted to _scream_!

 

He had understood ‘summer’, and ‘back’, and, obviously, ‘friends’ from Emil’s idle chatting, and that idiotic smile of his had just spoken wonders of the words that might have filled the spaces in the middle!

 

He just wanted to go home.

And to punch some sense into that empty head of his……friend….or whatever they were…

 

OH HOW HE WANTED TO CRY!

He wanted to _shout_!

He wanted to yell at Emil, because the man deserved to be yelled at since he was clearly too stupid and foolish and reckless for everybody’s good!

 

 

And since he couldn’t go home, and he couldn’t change what happened, at least he could vent all his pent up frustration on Emil for once, couldn't he?

 

 

Because if Emil wanted to be friends with him, then he could try to drum some sense into that head of his, which was as empty as it was pretty…… couldn't he?

…or was it just that he trusted Emil? Trusted that, like every other time until now, Emil would forgive him and stubbornly come back to him, follow him, search for him… and find him.

 

_Well, who cares by now?_

 

He knew by heart that he could shout at Emil – the same Emil who had come back after he had thrown a plate of soup in his face because of a dream he had had and that poor him could have never known about.

After all, if he had come back after he had sulked at him for such a silly reason, there was no reason to believe that he wouldn’t after a few well-deserved complaints in a language that he didn’t even understand.


End file.
